<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Питер любит Твиттер by Override_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617235">Питер любит Твиттер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction'>Override_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Humor, Interns &amp; Internships, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker on twitter, SI R&amp;D department, Secret Identity, Social Media, twitter war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони и сотрудники НИОКР СтаркИндастриз категорически недовольны тем, что Питер Паркер вместо стажировок все свободное время уделяет твиттеру. Битвы тегов, троллинг и неожиданные итоги прилагаются.</p><p>Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9666680</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Питер любит Твиттер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шуршал на ветру пакетом сандвич от Дельмара, у которого Питер продолжал регулярно закупаться по пути из школы. Нью-Йорк — живой, шумный, как муравейник суетливый, раскинулся на тридцать этажей ниже. Питер прицепился паутиной к следующему небоскребу, а потом с силой махнул ногами, раскачиваясь и кидая себя выше. Отпустив паутину, он резко распахнул руки. Восходящий поток подхватил его, наполняя ветром перепонки-крылья под руками. Как будто какая-то сила дернула Питера вверх — мимо проносились окна офисов, а потом ветер выкинул его выше небоскреба, на город открылась захватывающая дух панорама.</p><p>— Карен, ты настроила цветопередачу? Я все еще хочу сделать фото на фоне заката.</p><p>— Конечно, Питер, — раздался в ухе мягкий голос ИИ. — Разместить в твиттере анонс?</p><p>После того, как Питер заметил «спрос» на фотографии Человека-Паука, он решил взять все в свои руки. Ну серьезно, у него даже были фанаты и фан-клубы, но все это время им приходилось довольствоваться случайными размазанными фотками отвратительного качества. Так в твиттере и появился аккаунт «Друга Дружелюбного Соседа», неизвестного фотографа, который, по официальной легенде, «дружил» с Человеком-Пауком и регулярно выкладывал отличные фотографии, коротенькие видео или статейки от самого Человека-Паука.</p><p>— Давай, — Питер крепче сжал пакет с бутербродом и сложил руки, пикируя. В последний момент он выстрелил паутиной, инерцией его качнуло, как на трапеции, и Питер мягко приземлился на выбранную крышу. — Как там наш последний пост?</p><p>— С котенком на багажнике велосипеда?</p><p>— Нет, про паутину, — Питер развернул бутерброд и, приподняв маску, со стоном наслаждения откусил сразу треть. Метаболизм не давал о себе забыть. — Про то, что при контакте с кислородом она со временем разрушается и про то, как выглядел бы город, если бы вся моя паутина оставалась висеть на зданиях.</p><p>Этот пост, честно признаться, был его личной гордостью, потому что на моделирование и рендеринг модели ушло больше пяти часов. Зато получившиеся CGI-фото были достойны всяческих похвал — Нью-Йорк буквально утопал в свисающих лианах паутины, белые нити трепал ветер, они, как какие-то диковинные лишайники, облепляли здания. Настоящее паучье логово.</p><p>— «Если бы паутина не испарялась». Как мы и рассчитывали, пост все еще в топе по выбранным тегам, — с искренним удовольствием отчиталась Карен. — Тему уже анонсировали два вечерних шоу, и несколько экспертов выпустили статьи с разбором.</p><p>— Шикарненько! — Питер откусил еще кусок от сандвича и достал телефон, проматывая ленту с аккаунта Питера Паркера. Пост от «Друга Дружелюбного Соседа» и правда продолжал стремительно набирать просмотры и ретвиты. — Хм. Что бы следующим… Подождите, а это что?!</p><p>Питер поджал губы и отложил недоеденный бутерброд, чтобы схватить телефон обеими руками. Открыл фото на весь экран, увеличил лицо. Проморгался и даже одним глазом выглянул из-под маски. Картинка не менялась.</p><p>С официальной страницы СтаркИндастриз опубликовали панораму пустого этажа с подписью «Если бы наши стажеры испарялись…» и стоящим по центру Тони Старком с наигранно-отчаянным лицом. Ниже располагалась ссылка на сайт СтаркИндастриз, в раздел о стажировке.</p><p>Патрули, домашка и школа съедали все свободное время, так что на стажировки к мистеру Старку у Питера вырываться получалось редко, примерно раз в неделю. Нет, ему очень нравилось работать над костюмом, решать задачки от НИОКР и разбираться с тонкостями современной разработки. Но, увы, в сутках было всего двадцать четыре часа, из которых как минимум шесть приходилось отводить на сон. И вот, похоже, мистер Старк решил, что ему нужен другой стажер. Этого стоило ожидать.</p><p>Питер вздохнул, лайкнул и, подхватив недоеденный бутерброд, разбежался и перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу. Там он отцепил от груди маленького робота с камерой и стал выбирать угол, чтобы фото получилось наиболее удачным.</p><p>С пониманием намеков у него всегда было туго.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чертежи выглядели весьма пристойно. Но, на взгляд Тони, им не хватало… свежести. Яркости, дерзости, какой-то новизны, чего-то необычного и прорывного. Он постучал по уголку чертежа, бегло просмотрел список причастных к разработке.<p>— Что, опять не появлялся?</p><p>— Не, — покачал головой глава отдела разработки. — Он тогда еще, пару недель назад, о какой-то идее сказал, но с тех пор ни слуху, ни духу. Мы ему и так почту заспамили, но… Но это же Паркер.</p><p>— Да уж, это же Паркер, — Тони вздохнул и раскрытой ладонью сделал движение, как будто что-то поднимает. Над чертежом выросла голограмма. — Вот здесь, здесь и здесь надо придумать другие решения. Этот модуль сдвиньте. Куда угодно сдвиньте, но подальше от источника излучения. Разобраться, в чем дело, пока не удалось, но частота все еще сбивается, когда на кристалл дают напряжение… Питер, засранец мелкий, ну ведь наверняка он именно тут что-нибудь придумал!</p><p>— Наверняка, — поддакнул глава отдела. — А с контуром что? Переносить же придется.</p><p>Тони что-то недовольно простонал, с усилием провел ладонью по лицу и снова критически уставился на голограмму. Отметил еще несколько элементов.</p><p>— Пока все не исправим, я это не могу пустить даже на этап сборки опытного образца.</p><p>— Да, понимаю. Это все Паркер. Старк, хоть вы своему протеже объясните, что так дела не делаются! Запустил новый концепт — пусть дорабатывает!</p><p>— А я что, не пытался? Я ему словами через рот уже сколько раз это говорил? Раз пятьсот? Этот мелкий… и меня игнорит. Я уже даже через твиттер ему намекал, но нет… Вы его пытались выманить на новый проект химического подразделения?</p><p>— Пытались…</p><p>— Ну, правильно, — саркастично кивнул Тони, взмахом руки заставив голограмму рассыпаться на пиксели. — Спасать котят на велосипедах от переходящих дорогу бабушек, а потом хвастаться в твиттере конечно гораздо интереснее. Пятница, радость моя, на что он свободное время тратит?</p><p>— Ничего не изменилось с вашего последнего вопроса, босс. По отчетам Карен суммарно в день у него около пяти часов уходит на твиттер. Естественно, если считать регулярные короткие проверки, вопросы, отслеживание статистики и прочие «погружения» на две-три минуты. Но не меньше двух часов подряд он тратит по вечерам, когда готовит контент. «Друг Дружелюбного Соседа» продолжает стабильно занимать места в топе. Кстати, «Питер Паркер» лайкнул нашу публикацию о наборе стажеров.</p><p>Тони переглянулся с главой отдела разработки. Они одинаково ухмыльнулись.</p><p>— Ну что же, вода камень точит. Бей детей их же оружием?</p><p>— Однозначно!</p><p>— Тогда… Пятница, покажи мне его самые популярные посты за последние недели. Мы объявляем бой!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер скучающе следил за преподавателем, изредка поглядывая на телефон, где Карен отображала статистику последней публикации.<p>Особенно хорошо ему удалась поза. Она передавала щемящее одиночество в большом городе. «Городу нужны Люди», на фото Человек-Паук стоял на краю крыши и смотрел на Нью-Йорк, а на фоне — закат. Абсолютно прекрасный закат, который Питер почти три дня караулил. В фотографию хотелось шагнуть, чтобы встать рядом и вместе защищать город…</p><p>— Псс! — под ребра Питера чувствительно врезался локоть, а потом по парте скользнул телефон Неда, где была открыта публикация в твиттере. — Это что, серьезно?!</p><p>Фотография, похоже, была опубликована недавно и теперь стремительно становилась вирусной. Глава отдела разработки стоял над какими-то заблюренными чертежами. Его поза сквозила отчаянием, а сверху подпись — «СтаркИндастриз нужны Молодые Мозги». На фоне, Питер без особого труда это определил, была сгенерированная голографическая мешанина, которая выглядела как схема какого-то механизма. В фотографию хотелось шагнуть, чтобы встать рядом и помочь решить проблему…</p><p>Питер вспомнил, как несколько недель назад он участвовал в мозговом штурме с другими разработчиками, как здорово было работать в НИОКР, как его идеи подхватывали и развивали. И теперь они искали кого-то другого, потому что сам Питер не мог выкроить время… Но ведь у него было так много всего: и школа, и домашка, и патрули, и спать когда-то надо было!</p><p>— Это что, серьезно? — трагичным шепотом уточнил Нед. — Старк себе нового стажера ищет?!</p><p>— Боюсь, что так, — понуро кивнул Питер, открыв ленту СтаркИндастриз со своего личного аккаунта и лайкнув. — Я…</p><p>— Молодые люди, поговорите после урока!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Босс, Питер Паркер лайкнул последнюю публикацию!<p>— И?</p><p>— И все. А на ваше последнее сообщение он ответил как всегда.</p><p>Тони досадливо ударил кулаком по столу. Непонятливость Питера просто убивала. И ведь хватало мелкому засранцу наглости не только игнорировать звонки от своего прямого руководителя стажировки, так еще и отделываться сообщениями и том, как сильно он занят!</p><p>Ага, занят он. Твиттером. И бабушек через дорогу на велосипедах перевозит.</p><p>Это была война.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Публикации СтаркИндастриз начали стремительно выходить в топ. Ну еще бы! Самая известная компания, прорывные технологии по самым перспективным и высокотехнологичным направлениям, так теперь еще и с возможностью «заглянуть» в ежедневную жизнь тех самых людей, которые создавали будущее.<p>«Друг Дружелюбного Соседа» тоже из топа никуда не уходил.</p><p>Публикации регулярно оказывались рядом.</p><p>Пятисекундное видео, где Человек-Паук крутит сальто и призывает заниматься спортом, оказывалось рядом с пятнадцатисекундным видео, на котором глава СтаркИндастриз, Пеппер Поттс, показывала несколько упражнений для спины, которые можно выполнять прямо в офисном кресле, и напоминала не забывать о разминке.</p><p>Рядом оказывались фотография Человека-Паука с пауком-птицеедом на плече и фото Железного Человека, на плечо которого опирался Железный Патриот. «Генетические родственники» завирусилось одновременно с «Братья по Броне».</p><p>Что бы ни выкладывал «Друг Дружелюбного Соседа», СтаркИндастриз отвечали максимально оперативно, сводя или к пародии, или к призывам идти и стажироваться. Питер только что не плакал с досады, все больше времени проводя за подготовкой контента, стыдливо игнорируя звонки сотрудников НИОКР и старательно уворачиваясь от общения со Старком. Радовали только подписчики, которых с каждым днем становилось все больше.</p><p>Твиттер разрывался от самых разнообразных теорий. Кто-то думал, что «Друг Дружелюбного Соседа» — это один из сотрудников СтаркИндастриз, кто-то делал ставку на вольного фотографа, кто-то пытался вычислить его личность. Это было забавно, шумно и весело…</p><p>А потом Питер случайно подслушал переговоры каких-то террористов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— И никакого костюма, пока не научишься сотрудничать со спецслужбами! Это ж надо было придумать, сунуться прямо в этот террористический гадючник, вообще никого не предупредив! А если бы… Нет, я даже не буду говорить о том, что со мной сделала бы твоя тетушка, это-то как раз ерунда. Что, если бы тебя подстрелили чуть более «удачно»? А? И их операция прошла бы как запланировано?<p>Питер из-под уголка одеяла следил за бушующим наставником. Мистер Старк бушевал уже больше получаса, фактически, с того момента, как Питера перевели из операционного блока в палату. Питеру досталось за все: и за пропущенные стажировки, и за неосторожность, и за неумение сотрудничать с ФБР, и за то, что об услышанном разговоре сразу не сообщил самому Старку, и за недостаточное знакомство со всеми функциями костюма, и снова за пропущенные стажировки…</p><p>— Но мистер Старк, я правда хотел как лучше!</p><p>— Ага. А получилось как всегда. Проблема ты ходячая, вот что ты за человек, а? Как лучше он хотел… Головой за тебя кто думать будет? Карен? Так ты ей все протоколы безопасности поотключал. Что глазки строишь, думаешь, я не в курсе? Я тебе снова права до «обучающего режима» урежу…</p><p>— Ну не надо, ну мистер Старк!</p><p>— Не мистерстаркай мне! И это если я тебе костюм вообще верну.</p><p>Питер распахнул глаза и попытался сесть, но тут же, постанывая, свалился обратно на подушки. Регенерация-регенерацией, а раздробленные пулей нижние ребра ныли просто зверски.</p><p>— Да за что?! Ведь я справился!</p><p>Он сжался и снова попытался с головой спрятаться под одеялом, потому что Старк навис над ним, как дракон над добычей.</p><p>— Справился? — прошипел он, только увеличивая свое сходство с драконом. — Справился?! Вот когда научишься хоть что-то до конца доводить, тогда поговорим! А сейчас что? Сейчас ты даже свой собственный проект на НИОКР скинул. Без записей, без плана, просто выдал им идеи и исчез! Я тебе сколько раз лично звонил, а?</p><p>— Много…</p><p>— Много. Что ты мне отвечал?</p><p>— Что я занят? Но мистер Старк, я правда был занят!</p><p>— В твиттере? — саркастично осведомился Тони. — Да, мы заметили. По пять часов в день, а отговорок-то было, отговорок…</p><p>— Не только. Еще… Еще школа, домашка… У меня правда свободного времени не было.</p><p>Тони уставился на Питера оценивающим немигающим взглядом. Питер поежился, от этого взгляда паучье чутье мурашками прокатилось по спине.</p><p>— Знаешь что, стажер, — ровным голосом начал Тони. — Достал ты меня. Сейчас я тебе покажу, что такое «занят» на самом деле. Пятница, будь любезна, сделай фото вот этого забинтованного товарища, сопроводи хэштегами про неуклюжесть и лестницу, а потом опубликуй с официального акка СИ. Пост озаглавить «возвращение блудного стажера». Репост с моего аккаунта, а потом подпиши меня на «Питера Паркера». Взломай «Друга Дружелюбного Соседа» и сделай там публикацию о том, что контента временно не будет, потому что фотограф полез за Паучком не на ту крышу и упал с лестницы.</p><p>— Выполнено, босс, — пропела Пятница.</p><p>Молча открыв и закрыв рот, Питер откинулся на подушки и с отчаянием уставился в потолок. У него не было тех слов, которые в достаточной степени бы описывали всю степень его возмущения.</p><p>Телефон на столике рядом с койкой пикнул. Один раз. Другой. А потом начал вибрировать и пищать не переставая.</p><p>— Питер, желаешь ответить своим одноклассникам сейчас? — медовым голосом поинтересовалась Пятница, выводя голограмму с кучей наползающих друг на друга сообщений.</p><p>— Да, Питер, ты же любишь твиттер, так почему бы не…</p><p>— Ну мистер Старк!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>